Love is an Open Door
by darthvoldemort101
Summary: Based on a fanfic I saw many years ago (if you know which one pm me) with my own spin. Harry is running in the DoM and comes across the locked door. Cornered, he is saved by the advice of a guardian angel. Nah, it's just my OC. How will this affect Harry and what ripples will this cause? M for potential future violence.
1. The Story of the Door

Alexi Ivanov was a man of rugged countenance. He was also the man tasked with overseeing the Department of Mysteries.

At this point in time, he observed one Harry James Potter running through his hallways. He was accompanied by a freckled girl with flaming red hair and another with brown hair that, with his trained eyes, he realised was formerly bushy. It was plain to see that she had grown out of that.

Currently they were fleeing the minions of the self proclaimed 'Lord Voldemort'. Alexi normally wasn't meant to interfere with such things, but this was personal.

The Death Eaters pursuing these teenagers had amongst them Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood and Antonin Dolohov. The other Corpse Munchers (an actual thing that Voldemort's followers did to muggle victims) didn't matter; it was the aforementioned ones that had tortured and killed his wife and adopted son. They had been turned to inferi and he was forced burn their bodies, preventing a proper burial.

He figured, if there was a chance that he could help Harry Potter, he would give it a shot. Perhaps he could even gain a son in the process.

Upon Harry's reaching of the door to the Room of Fated Love, he made his move.

He used a spell to speak directly to Harry's mind: "Harry. You may not know me, but trust that I want to help you. The door ahead can only be opened by those who are meant to join by the will of magic itself. Even then, both parties must be pure of heart. The 'Eaters' will not be able to follow you. One of the girls is your fated. I can sense it."

Harry Potter was running for his life. Upon hearing a voice, Russian he absentmindedly noted, he made the immediate decision to listen. In this situation, he was guaranteed to die. At least if he followed these instructions, there was a chance of survival.

Doing so, he yelled, "Ginny, grab my hand!!" and went for the door. Though confused Ginny trusted Harry and followed his instructions.

It didn't work.

He released her hand and tried the same with Hermione. Once again, no success. Harry screamed in frustration, slamming on the door with his free hand. Hermione's hands was squeezing his, entranced in absolute terror. Despite the life or death situation they were in, Ginny concernedly laid a hand on her shoulder, intending to ask him what was wrong.

Yet, before she could ask him they tumbled through the door! They had landed in a heaped pile on the floor, the entrance vanishing entirely. No Death Eaters would be able to follow them now.

The last thing Harry saw before blacking out was a pair of blue eyes, which were broadcasting more power than dumbledore ever had even in his little finger, gazing at the three soon to be unconscious teenagers with a myriad of emotions. Surprise, worry and, oddly enough, wistful regret...


	2. A World Entirely of Our Own

When Harry woke, he was not in the room he had fallen asleep in. He was not in the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't even indoors.

He was in an infinitely wide expanse of fields. There were hills and dips, along with neat iron fences, about as high as his waist, cresting each and every one of the fields. Every blade of grass seem to be dancing in a non-existent wind. They all danced in the same direction and they all had the exact same shade of green. It was oddly mesmerising, but then magic usually was...

A single daisy stood in the very centre of the field he was in. 'Strange' he thought 'even for magic'. Taking a short stride over to the daisy, he bent down and plucked it from the earth. The daisy held no resistance whatsoever; it practically melted out of the earth. Upon a closer glance, he noticed that there was a piece of parchment attached to it. Curious, he turned it and saw a single word written on it. **_Up. _**

Harry looked up to find himself startled. there was a gargantuan orb of glowing white energy in the sky. He had originally disregarded it as a cloud in front of the sun during his first inspection of the surrounding area. He wondered where Hermione was...

Then the orb pulsed!

He wondered where Ginny was...

It pulsed again!

Inexplicably, Harry concluded, this orb was directly linked to himself, Ginny and Hermione. And, almost by instinct, he knew he needed to be in that orb. Harry was baffled. How in the name of merlin's saggy left b- actually he didn't want to finish that - was he going to get up there? Shuddering at the image he had put in his own head, he decided to try something he had seen in one of Dudley's favourite TV shows. In all honesty he did not think it would work. In fact, he was half certain it would cause the end of the world, because Star Wars was the better of the two.

Knowing how disappointed his muggle best-friend from primary school would be, he shouted "BEAM ME UP, SCOTTY!!", then proceed to vomit all over his shoes. His shoes that he now noticed were dragon hide and inlaid with emeralds.

And just as he was about to note that his whole outfit was similar, though done in the style of Napoleonic military uniform, he was encased in a pillar of light before appearing in an entirely white room. This room had nothing in it whatsoever. It was vacant, void and eternally empty. Except... it wasn't. Both Hermione and Ginny were there, in identical uniforms except for the gemstones. Ginny's were spessartite garnets, whilst Hermione's were mahogany obsidian. Quite quickly Harry realised that these gems were designed to compliment their appearance within the uniforms. Harry noticed the Ginny's were the only ones designed to match her hair, though in this instance it worked rather well to distinguish them, as Ginny's eyes were brown also.

Immediately Harry asked "How on earth did you get here!? Please tell me you did **NOT** ask Scotty to beam you up!!"

"No, I imagined myself on the Apollo 11 ship to the moon and found myself here. Why?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, before ultimately realising his mistake. "I MADE A BLOODY STAR TREK REFERENCE!! I can't bel-" He promptly threw up again.

"I mean, I just wished I could apperate to it." Ginny added, not realising what she had unleashed in Hermione.

"Oh, I wonder how the magic behind this works!! Is it a widespread intent ward, or does it just take in anybody that says, thinks or does, something that could be interpreted as wanting to go upwar-" An echoing voice interrupted her.

"Hello. I am called Aether. I am a soul phoenix." A slightly glowing, golden phoenix fluttered down. It had three eyes. One green, in the middle, with a brown one on either side. However, if one looked closely, they could see the brown eyes were slightly different shades. "In a few moments you should wake up do I still have a few things to tell you. The first and most important thing is that your three souls are now forever bound to each other. The second, is that I have formed as a result of this. The third being that your magical power has now increased hugely and when you leave this dreamscape, in which you can train whilst asleep, I shall follow with you."

Hermione just had time to say one last phrase before they all woke up,

"I guess Dumbledore was correct. We truly do enter a world entirely of our own in dreams."

And three that went asleep separate woke as one.

**_A/N Please R R_**


	3. Long Ago in a Galax- Wait Wrong Fandom

The three magicals untangled themselves and glanced around tactically. They were safe.

Wait... were they? There was a man, seemingly the embodiment of power itself, looking intently at them.

All three of the younger generation drew their wands, spells already on their lips.

"Stop." It was said calmly, though firm.

"Y-you're the person who spoke to me." Harry stated, having recognised the voice, "What do you want?"

"I see you've had many dealings with the higher tier of the hierarchy. They always want something. Dumbledore clearly wants his golden boy up in the game."

Harry could not understand, " Why would Dumbledore want m-. He's trying to control me. To use my status to boost his."

A flash of golden energy erupted in front of them, followed closely by a pillar of flame.

"Harry" Aether began "Fawkes here needs to explain something."

A pained voice perforated the room. "Dumbledore was never a light wizard." Stunned silence. "He was a close friend of Gellert Grindelwald. They may have even been lovers. He only defeated Grindelwald in battle to boost his political power. He wanted to control the entire magical world. He could not do this directly, so he created an alter ego. Albus Dumbledore is Voldemort. He has manipulated every single person he has ever met, and will continue to do so, until he is brought to his destruction."

And Fawkes said one last remark before disappearing in a pillar of fire, "Bear in mind, he had the power to enslave me, a phoenix of all creatures, to do his bidding until now, before you make your actions."

A blistering silence was about the room. Then the earth shook! At the centre of this seismic activity was Harry.

He was filled with an unbelievable rage, one that could tear apart existence with a flick of his wrist. And so Alexi Ivanov placed a hand on either of his shoulders and cooled the fires of hell itself.

"Harry, look at me! This is not you. You do not want to kill your family and friends. If you do not calm yourself that will happen. Please, relax yourself. Breathe, just breathe. Fear is what you are feeling right now, yes?" Harry nodded. "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hatred. Hatred leads to suffering! Do not cause suffering. You are above this..."

Sound didn't exist for a few seconds. Then, a quiet chuckle. Then, a giggle. Then, full-blown raucous laughter!

Harry could barely stand up, he was laughing so hard.

Seeing how confused everyone but Hermione was, he explained. He explained about Star wars, and how Alexi had essentially quoted Yoda, and how it did not fit that Alexi, being a huge, hulking man, was repeating something that someone a sixth of his height had said.

After everyone calm down, they discussed their plan. They realised they could not simply assassinate Dumbledore; it would be too noticeable, not to mention that he would be on the lookout for it. They had to shred his reputation, till it was nothing more than tatters. Following that nobody would care if anything happened to him and they would be able to strike.

The fact that Dumbledore had several memories in vials containing references to horcruxes was moot. This was a made up magic that Dumbledore used to sound more knowledgeable. He would die the same as any other man.

During their discussions, they came to the conclusion that Harry was only at the Dursleys' so that he could be isolated and see Hogwarts, the place that **_Dumbledore_** ran, as a safe haven. It was plain to see that Dumbledore wanted Harry to see him as a rescuer and thus, be seen as someone to trust.

With that in mind, Alexi had one final question for Harry, to allow him to escape the Dursleys' clutches. "Harry James Potter, will you allow me to adopt you by magic, blood and soul?"

"Yes. I take on the name, Harry James Ivanov-Potter. By magic, blood and soul!"

**_A/N - Please R R_**


	4. Why does the ending feel familiar?

The first part of the plan was to stop Albus Dumbledore from possessing the six original magical artifacts. The ones that had existed since, well... Existence!

The first was easy enough. The reaper cloak. Also known as the third Deathly Hallow. Harry had it in his trunk at Hogwarts, so a quick fetch and collect by Aether solved that issue.

Next was the Sword of Gryffindor, which would be more awkward. It was in the office Fumbledick - "Harry James Ivanov-Potter, how dare you use such foul language!!" - and would require a well used opportunity. They didn't want Albus - too many names - Dumbledore to have a heads up.

Equally difficult would be the 'deluminator'. Once again an item in the not-so-light wizard's repertoire, they were fortunate he hadn't figured out it's true purpose. It was not, as he'd claimed, made by himself, but by the only deity wizard-kind believed in - Mahjanghu. The real function was to return lost souls to those kissed by dementors. Yet this power could be abused; it could remove souls too. This was, in fact, the very way dementors were birthed. A horrific side affect.

The fourth was the holy grail, otherwise thought to be Helga Hufflepuff's cup... It wasn't a fix all, it merely enhanced healing potions, draughts and treatments. Only Mahjanghu's heir could use it as a heal all and he had seemingly vanished into the ether. Sure, there were sightings, but those were unconfirmed.

Five was the VERY first basilisk. Borne of the explosive magicks of the big bang, she was to be a perfect familiar to the Pure One. A prophesied wizard who would bring balance to the energies of the universe.

Finally, six was the prophesied wizard himself. In the only scripture found, it stated that a already legendary boy would be bound to two females and had earthshaking abilities. It was blatantly obvious that Harry was the wizard.

The phases of planning had to be done as and when they happened, for changes could be significant, destroying any preestablished ideas.

They'd just finished wrapping up, so Aether flashed the new golden trio back to Hogwarts. But this was an area, they'd never seen before. And Harry was certain it wasn't on the Marauder's Map.

It was regally decorated. Pure, white marble coated the floor, with intricately carved pillars of platinum, inset with deep emerald.

Red velvet carpet was perfectly slotted into slight indents on the pathways.

Thick, mahogany doors lined the back wall.

On the wall to their right was a section the size of the Great Hall that had been removed. The marble lined walls were so crisp, they could've been excavated with a laser.

But that wasn't the most poignant part of this architectural feature. No, that was the enormous glowing hunk of floating rock.

The rock consisted of every known precious stone and some not known, all placed so that there were no clashes, no eyesores, just that they complemented eachother.

Lastly, at the front of the room was a monumental phoenix carving that looked exactly like Aether. While this rested on the wall, beneath it were three thrones. One emerald, one mahogany obsidian and one made of spessartite garnets.

The three instantly knew, this room was a part of Hogwarts, created moments after their bonding, with them in mind. They also knew they could apparate in and out with no issues.

"Well. I'm done." Exclaimed Harry, turning to go to the door he knew led to his new bedroom.

It was not to be...

A loud crack and thud were heard.

Dobby was on their marble staircase leaking blood onto the steps.

The copious amounts of fluid gushed, sliding down each step, one by one.

Harry Ivanov-Potter was frozen in shock.

As was Ginny Potter.

Not Hermione Potter, though.

"Aether!!" A flash.

"Yes, Hermio-"

"Cry!! On this house elf."

"As you wish..."

The trickle of tears appeared to have no effect.

Harry was frantic.

Ginny was trying to comfort him.

Hermione was analysing the situation.

A quiet gasp uttered a squeaky phrase: "I is not feeling so good, master Harry Potter sir."

Harry locked eyes with him.

"I is not wanting to go."

Harry gave an anguished roar. Lighting crackled around him. Wind rushed around the room. And a gold cup became visible in his hand.

The commander that Harry truly was came into being. He was in his Napoleonic military uniform, a glowing, glass-like sword strapped to his side and a vial of basilisk venom in his hand.

He poured it in the cup, swished it around thrice and caught thirteen of Aether's tears in it. He then splashed it over Dobby's body seven times, each splash getting larger, till there was no fluid left.

A tense several moments passed, in which everyone, sans Harry, waited nervously.

And Dobby crumbled into dust and blew away in the wind...

"Harry, what the hell have you done!?" Ginny dangerously asked.

Harry didn't respond. He just hummed.

"Harry James Ivanov-Potter, why are you acting like someone didn't just die on our floor!?"

There was edge to her tone. There was also still a disturbing quantity of blood coating the stairs.

Harry simply called, "Dobby!" and started humming again.

The girls blinked a couple of times, stunned at his disregard for the fact Dobby had died. Right in front of them.

A squeak from behind made them whip around and recoil in disbelief.

"How's may Dobby be helping yous?"

There stood the house elf before them, still in his bloodstained pillowcase, with no visible harm whatsoever.

"Could you please clean up your blood and freshen up, before telling us what happened to you?" Harry requested.

"I is doing that, master Harry Potter sir."

**_A/N: Someone please review. I need to know if there are any issues. I have to deal with them myself, because I haven't a beta reader._**


	5. Noone told me life was gonna be this way

As soon as Dobby had ensured that the great master Harry Potter Sir was in good health, Dobby waddled over to a small hatch in the wall. They hadn't noticed it before, due to the commotion.

The hatch was simply a small hinged section of the marble. It was prominently displayed as the 'House Elf Hideaway', so as to make sure the owners were aware of it.

Several minutes later, Dobby emerged. This was not the Dobby they knew, however. This elf stood straighter and prouder, giving the appearance of being taller. He also no longer wore the foul rags that marked him as a slave - albeit formerly.

The uniform that adorned him was the same as Harry's dragon hide Napoleonic suit. There was a single difference. There were no gemstones embedded where the brass buttons were.

"Is yous being ready for Dobby's tale, master Harry Potter sir?" The hyper elf enquired.

"It's Harry Ivanov-Potter now, Dobby. And yes please do expl-"

Dobby had started pummeling himself.

Dobby had snapped his fingers and materialised a malicious dagger into his free hand.

Dobby had gone to stab himself in the crotch.

Harry had stopped him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing!?"

"I is getting master's name wrong. I is a disgrace. I is needing to be castrated!"

Harry Ivanov-Potter was baffled beyond comprehension. Dobby had been freed. He had been happy because of that. And now Dobby was claiming to be his elf.

"Stop trying to hurt yourself!" Hermione and Ginny begged.

And Dobby did so. "As you wish mistresses."

A few seconds passed. A few seconds in which Hermione realised she, in conjunction with Harry and Ginny, had a slave.

And so Hermione tried to tug off an article of clothing to free him. Yet, before even loosening a single sleeve, Aether stopped her.

He then told Dobby to explain his story.

They found out that after Dobby had been saved from the Malfoys he, like all house elves, needed to be in service to a family to live. The house elves of Hogwarts considered all students to be their family, so he'd tried that.

It hadn't worked.

So Dobby prayed to Mahjanghu. Mahjanghu responded...

He told Dobby to wait a few years, that he would personally give him the magical fuel to survive till then and Dobby would know when the time was right.

As Mahjanghu departed he left Dobby a note to hand to this person.

Dobby had been making his escape from the Hogwarts kitchens, when Dumbledore accosted him. Dumbledore saw Dobby's possessions and the spring in his step. That was all he needed to figure out who he was running to.

Of course, that was clearly deserving of an incredibly dark curse. One that combined the effects of cruciatus exposure, a gouging hex, poison and the sectum sempra curse. They all shivered in horror at the thought of what could have happened.

The last thing explained by Dobby was that, like Hermione and Ginny, he would die with, and only with Harry. They were a bonded family for life.

"Kind of like lobsters, then." Remarked Ginny.

Harry and Hermione just snorted.

"Let me guess, another muggle TV show?"

They nodded through their chokes of laughter.

And so they had the bird flipped at them.

After resting up a little, they decided to get the easiest few of the artifacts... Until they realised that they already had most of them. Harry, the Holy Grail and the Reaper's cloak. The other three would need to be done carefully, aside from the Primordial Basilisk. There was no careful way to handle a basilisk, let alone tame one!

Ginny called Aether, intending to ask him to transport them to the snake's location, but found out something shocking.

"You all have the ability to transform into soul phoenixes. Harry has actually had the ability since second year.."

They thought for a moment and then it clicked!

The Fawkes' tears combining with the basilisk venom had done this, Harry had just never realised.

"Where do we go?" Harry inquired.

"This is something you must do alone Harry,"

The trio were shocked. When had Alexi gotten here?

"You must do this alone, for you are the only person who will ever be immune to basilisk venom, as the heir."

"Where?"

"An area no human has ever seen. You must go to the bottom of the Marina Trench to reach it. There is a portal, tucked away in the deepest crevice, of the deepest cave on earth..."

"Phoenix form?"

"Yes."

"See you later then. I'll send a postcard if I die."

And before he'd even finished changing, he vanished in an explosion of light.

It would be two weeks before they saw him again. And he would not be the same Harry James Ivanov-Potter that they knew.

Harry was gliding over the glistening Pacific Ocean. A gorgeous sunset turned the churning frothy gash in the planet to a gruesome battle scar. Harry could sense the malevolence coming from it. He knew this was just to repel undesirables from entering the portal.

Thinking of the immense pressure that would encase him in the trench, Harry generated an ethereal shield of golden magic.

He dived.

Even with the divine protection, his insides felt like caving in. Squashed and crushed, he gasped for life, but powered on. This wouldn't be long. He could hold his breath. Especially when it was taken into account, that soul phoenixes could entirely ignore the need to respire aerobically. A soul phoenix could respire using its own magic as a fuel. Harry would sleep well tonight. Or whenever he next got an opportunity to rest.

At last he reached a cave. It was exceptionally well hidden, so it was fortunate that his magically enhanced eyes could see the tiny fissure in the rock.

As soon as he forced himself through the crags, he was able to breathe normally. How was this possible? He was still underwater.

Magic. When in doubt, answer with magic. It always works. Except on muggles. Then it's science.

Then he was falling. And falling. And falling.

For what seemed to be hours he fell. It was actually a few days. Time is a funny thing, you see. In our world, it has a set structure.

Forward. Specific increments of passing and only events that have already happened will ever happen again. No do-overs. Just a linear pattern, which we are forever trying to fight.

In the Primordial Basilisk's realm, time can do whatever it wants. Any direction, any speed, any number of timelines. Timelines that can be changed and warped. Timelines that may exist one day, then fizzle out the next. Timelines that aren't even lines - they could be triangular, or quadrilateral, maybe even spherical.

Whump!!

"WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME!?" YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE TO LEAVE BEFORE I OBLITERA-"

"Dude, just gimme a second, I just fell, like, a million feet and smashed into this metal plating, with which I'm becoming acquainted. Who are you anyw- ERMAGERD!!" Harry nearly soiled himself, then and there.

"To answer your question - I am Jörmungandr. Also known as the Midgard Serpent."

"And the Primordial Basilisk?" Tentatively Harry questioned.

The being's expression changed immediately. From amused and aggressive, to hopeful and... desperate?

"The heir?"

"I think so," replied Harry.

"There is one way to find out. I am going to bite you." The thickly armoured beast stated, as though it was entirely matter-of-fact.

"Wait. What?" It lunged.

"Fu-oommph"

Harry felt several objects penetrate his flesh and pump fluid in. A minute passed.

_Strange. _He thought. _I'm not dead._He tried to push the unnaturally huge snake off of him, but sent it flying. It collided with a wall with a sickening crunch.

_Fuck. Now I've done it._

The animal then did something very curious. It shrunk. And it shrunk till it was the size of a large python. It skidded over too him and started acting like a puppy. Apparently, he **WAS** the heir. It told him that there was a booklet - a programme - detailing the serpent's history. Much of it was idle. Doing very little. Though it had tried to charm some other basilisks. Jörmungandr gave up when he realised they spoke a different sub-language of parseltongue, called Kotlin.

Harry was shattered after all this, so asked Jörmungandr if there was an easier way out. The ancient creature offered to teleport them home, which was readily accepted.

The boy-who-lived collapsed in a heap on the marble steps, now clear of the scarlet stain. He was quickly accosted by Ginny, who got him to his feet and dragged him to Hermione. Hermione promptly slapped him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"It's only been a about half a day." Harry wrongly stated.

It was at this point Alexi spoke up.

"Both of you. Stop. Time moves differently there. Anyway I have something to tell you all."

They all turned to him, curious.

"There's a reason you're considered to be Mahjanghu's heir." He began. "Ah, forget it."

He started to shift and change till he was several feet taller, slightly more muscular and had longer, bright green hair. He also began to emanate much more power.

They then knew exactly who'd been helping them.

"Hello, Harry James Ivanov-Potter, heir to the universe, soon to inherit from myself."

**_A/N Oof. Now that's a cliffie. Kudos if you got the references in my history of Jörmungandr. I'm desperate. Someone review or at least offer to beta my work._**


End file.
